Charmed & Jinxed
by The Brain and the Pervert
Summary: This is the first Fanfiction of Brain&Pervert, so reviews are highly appreciated - seriously, leave some reviews here! I'm not a native englisch speaker, but i keep improving. This story is about a certain fox stumbling about the loose cannon. Ahri x Jinx for now, ofc a lot of other pairings will appear too. M-rated for reasons. Chapter size increases on later chapters.
1. Prologue

It has been a quiet afternoon at the Institute of War. There were no league matches set for today, so most of the champions and summoners took the chance to enjoy the quiet atmosphere on the usually busy grounds of the institute. Well MOST of them...

The sounds of explosions, screaming and maniac laughter echoed from the Piltover Halls.

„GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BEDROOM!"

-random explosion -

„CATCH ME IF YOU CAN... FATHANDS :P"

From afar you could spot a flash of blue braids leaving a trail of chaos and mayhem in its way.

Jinx was at it again... And Vi could only stand there and shook her head in quiet anger. Although she did a fine job in pursuing and capturing that crazy maniac she was prohibited from doing so – most likely due to the fact that her methods of hunting Jinx down caused a massive collateral damage to the enviroment and most of the people in it.

And Jinx knew EXACTLY that she had been put under these severe restrictions but apparently her life seemed to be boring without a certain policewoman chasing her. Poor Jinx. So she tried to provoke Vi every day, every hour, every minute and every second of her entire existence. First the provocation were just petty mockery, but the level of provocation turned worse every day.

Usually Vi did her best to ignore these provocations... but today had been different. This was one of the rare free days at the institute and Vi had planned to spend some...- **cough-** „Quality time" with her boss. It had been a pretty romantic day until now... until the very moment she found Jinx sitting in her bedroom closet and peeping on the two with a visual recording orb. The expression on Vi's face turned from surprised to fucking furious as hell within a few seconds while Caitlyn let out an embarrassed sigh.

They HAD to do SOMETHING... but the summoners didn't even TRY to confine Jinx in any way - hell they even let her have her absurd big arsenal of weapons. But apparently the property damages Jinx caused where far minor to the damages Vi caused in the past.

That wasn't fair!

How could she have known that the dining hall was only supported by two walls?

Or that the roof of the gym would break if someone slammed another person's face into it?

Or that teamkilling was not allowed even IF your teammate was Jinx?

Vi supressed the urge of punching down every single wall on her way as she walked to the smoking remains of her bedroom where her boss was already waiting - completly clothed to her disappointment. Before Vi could even say anything Caitlyn put a finger on her lips.

„I have a plan how to deal with her... but I'm not sure if you will like it..."

Then she leaned towards Vi's ear and watched Vis face going through several stages of blushing while whispering the ideas of her genius plan. The pinkette just nodded in the end and they walked of to fullbring their quite unconventional plan.

* * *

><p>Ahri walked down the Ionian hallway. This stupid Varus! No man could resist her! Not HER!<p>

This was the first time an actual MAN had rejected her - all her hopes of gathering the powerful essence of darkness that lingered in the body of the young archer were shattered in mere seconds. He might have the body of a human, but the demonic influence made his brain apparently resistant to her usual charms. Ahri sighted and checked her reflection in one of the windows, then she realised something. A lonely cupcake stood in the middle of the hallway with a piece of paper tagged to it. _„Go left on the next intersection"_ was written on it in a neat handwriting.

Ahri took up the cupcake, ate it and reached the intersection. With no intention of following orders she turned right, where she found another cupcake waiting for her.

_„This is no joke"_, was written on this with a quite ugly handwriting,_"Follow the orders or you'll get it!"_ Ahri red this twice. She recognized Vi's crude penmanship... she knew what the pinkette was able to do with that big fists of hers. Slighty scared Ahri rushed towards the right way on the spot. On the way she found a trail of cupcakes, wich she followed into a barely lit room. Immediately the door shut behind her. She summoned a Foxfire.

The room seemed to be a not used guest room for Ionians. Nothing special about it – exept for the tied up and gagged person hanging down from the ceiling. A letter was attached to her. Ahri opened it:

„_Dear Ahri, please keep HER busy for the next time_", Ahri identified the neat handwriting of the Piltover Sheriff,"I_t would be a shame if she would be running around disturbing us like always. You can do whatever you want with her, just keep her busy. Greetings, Caitlin_"

A smaller piece of paper fell out _Keep her busy or we tell everyone about your romantic „dinners" with Riven -Vi"_

Out of all things the fox might have expected, this did definitely surprise her. And how did they know about Riven?

Ahri looked up to the tied up Jinx. _"You can do whatever you want"_- she looked at the letter again an smiled. This was going to be a really fun evening.


	2. First Contact

"My, my... who do we have here?", Ahri looked at the tied up Jinx with an interested expression on her face.

"Hmmmpfpfff!", was the answer that came from the ceiling.

"Somebody left a note here telling me to have some fun with you...", Ahri whispered alluringly while she removed the gag from Jinx' mouth carefully.

"Let me down, fox lady, or I'll shoot you! I'll give you the count of- time's up!" The thin, blue-haired woman started swinging back and forth impatiently, still tied up and hanging from the ceiling. The hilarious situation made Ahri giggle.

"You want to shoot me?"-"Of course I do!", shouted Jinx.

"Come try your luck if you think you're in my league. But first I'm going to free you from your chains, hold still."

The seductress conjured her three little foxfires to burn the rope that prevented the trigger-happy girl from escaping. With a loud BANG Jinx landed on the floor, right on her slim ass. "OUCH!" She kicked the loose ropes away. "So... what are you doing to me now? Why am I here? Let me out, I want to annoy Miss Fathands and her stripper-officer-girlfriend!"

"I am sorry, darling, but I mustn't set you free. Caitlyn lured me to this room with her delicious cupcakes and Vi threatened me. My instructions are to keep you busy and reduce your high amount of spare energy." Ahri did not confess that she was also frustrated because she was rejected by Varus- SHE! The SEXIEST woman that has ever been a member of the league of legends! Her big breasts, long legs, her soft, pale skin, beautiful face, her whole stunning body and her long, shiny hair that was as black as ebony help her to seduce whoever she wants. Ahri couldn't even remember when she has been rejected by a man before. This fact filled her head with morose thoughts that made her sigh.

While the nine-tailed fox was brooding over her big seduction failure- luckily there were no witnesses- Jinx has climbed on the bed and started to observe the pretty girl that was staring at the wall absorbed in thoughts.

"Hey, foxy! You're starting to bore me!", Jinx grumbled. These words pulled Ahri out of her head and back into reality.

" I am sorry, I totally forgot about my special guest." She walked straight to the bed, not taking her eyes from Jinx' chest. "You are a bit flat, not comparable to Riven or Sarah, but I guess I can work with that. Shall we?" She pushed Jinx on the mattress and forced the girl to lay down. A little thought came to Ahri's mind: 'I can hold her so easily, she is so thin and weak although she is bursting with energy...'

Inebriated by her power the aroused Nine-tailed fox sat down on Jinx' hips and started to move as making small circles with her pelvis.

"Go away, you're heavy!" Although she was dominated by the mistress of seduction there was no sign of fear or nervousness in her voice but only impatience.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of your body and your desires. Just make yourself comfortable."

With a quick movement of her hands Ahri pulled Jinx' bra-like top away and exposed the girl's small boobs.

"Aww... they are pretty cute...white and soft and tiny...", Ahri purred. The topless Jinx really was a vision of delight.

"What the hell are you doing? Stop undressing me you retard! I'm gonna shoot you!"

"With no weapons? No, you won't. Now let's have some real fun." With these words Ahri let her soft hands slide over Jinx' breasts, letting her fingers explore every centimetre of the girl's pale chest. Jinx' eyes got wide open, obviously she has never been touched at this part of her body like this before. She let out a gasp. When Ahri's fingers reached the blue-haired girl's soft and pink nipples, Jinx started trembling.

'Could that be? Is this energetic nice girl still a virgin? Unbelievable!', Ahri thought while squeezing Jinx' nipples, that have become hard by now, gently.

"How tempting you are, sweety..."-"S-stop touching me, you...s-stupid fox!"was Jinx' wheezed answer.

"Just shut up, you virgin. I'll show no mercy until you cum for me." The nine-tailed fox suddenly leaned forward and closed her soft lips around Jinx' nipples. This taste of a virgin... She really enjoyed it.

Ahri was really proud of her technics and was sucking and licking one of Jinx' teats at the same time which the girl seemed to like a lot.

As she started to moan louder and louder Ahri still hadn't had enough of Jinx' breasts so she started to switch between them alternately while she always caressed one breasts with soft strokes of one of her hands. Drool was already running down the small boobs, the body of Ahri's victim became hotter and hotter thus the fox-like woman knew that the sweating girl that was trembling between her legs was horny as hell.

"Ahh...Is this...pleasure or...torture?", Jinx gasped.

"You seem to like my way of touching, don't you?", Ahri giggled pleased.

"Nuts to you!", was the last thing Jinx could say before Ahri left her victim's hips and pulled down Jinx' striped pants as well as her panties. 'How cute... panties with sharks on it!' Ahri was overjoyed.

It would be a waste of time to describe Jinx' thoughts... her head was full of lust and chaos.

"Playtime is over!" Ahri pushed Jinx' legs apart and buried her face in the wet heat of the woman's most sensitive body-part. As she started licking around the blue-haired girl's clit with the tip of her tongue, Jinx just couldn't hold her voice back anymore. Ahri moved her tongue back and forth, in circles and also sucked on the girl's sensitive spot with caution, the sweet taste of Jinx was beyond words, she became turned on by the woman's sweet moans and lovely gasps. The seductress has always known what they desire.

After a few minutes Jinx was so wet she started leaking. 'Like a stream... how can someone become this wet? Awesome!' ,Ahri thought. She decided that her victim now was ready for something new to try. The fox-like girl was smirking in her head while she shoved two fingers into Jinx' hot hole, slowly and carefully. As she was experienced in fingering girls Ahri caused Jinx not much pain, it was not even bleeding. Jinx let out a quiet cry, but then she immediately started to moan lustfully again. 'In the end the pleasure ALWAYS drowns the pain out' Ahri had in mind while she let her tongue explore the place between Jinx' legs. The girl's temperature rose, she even seemed to boil and was neither able to think nor to speak anymore, just feel and express her perception with loud moans and shiver.

Meanwhile Ahri moved her fingers back and forth in Jinx' body, very slowly and gently. The girl's insides were so hot and wet and soft... The nine-tailed fox became very horny just because of this feeling, it's a great pleasure to her to make her lovers cum.

From one moment to another Jinx became very tight, she almost broke Ahri's fingers. The aroused girl started shaking and let out a surprised cry... Then she came. Very hard. The seductress has never experienced such a hard orgasm before (and that was a miracle, she has already made many people cum very often^^).

Suddenly Jinx was very quiet.

"Hey Jinx, are you okay?" Now Ahri was a bit worried. 'Could somebody die from her first orgasm?' The fox leaned forwards to look at the girl she just made cum. But there was no answer.

Ahri poked her with her forefinger. "Jinx? REALLY? Now way..."

The blue-haired girl was so exhausted she fell into a deep sleep.

"My, my... what a cute woman...", the fox-like girl whispered while she wrapped Jinx into a blanket, picked up her clothes and carried the sleeping nag into her apartment.


	3. Waking Up

Dusk had fallen on the Institute of War.

Most of the Champions residing at the Institute were either in the dining halls or at Gragas' bar, so Ahri had no problem transporting the quietly snoring Jinx into her room.

Again she had to realise how light Jinx was. _'To think that a fragile person like her was able to reduce buildings to nothing more than rubble and dust -And how does she carry her heavy arsenal of weapons? Is she even eating properly?'_

Still in deep thought Ahri laid down the girl on her bed. She may have been known for being „The loose cannon", but now she was just looking cute.

„Zzzzzzz... Fishbones...chaos...zzzzzzz... gotta shoot something...hehehe..zzzzzzz"

Well, kind of cute. Somehow.

Ahri had no idea what to do now. She was supposed to „take care" of the little troublemaker. Did this mean she had to confine her somehow? And for how long? She looked at Caitlyn's letter again searching for a clue but found nothing. Usually she wouldn't even care about these orders but they knew about Riven. Ahri could punch herself in the face for being so stupid.

Why did she seduce the noxian girl in the first place? The political consequences of this could be minimal, but also enormous. No one could know how the Elders of Ionia or the Noxian High Command might react to this. Maybe they would ignore it, like they always did when Ahri seduced someone new, or maybe they would start another war. In this world world devastating Rune Wars were started because off less.

_'But thats most likely not going to happen.''_Ahri thought_, ' But Yi and Irelia will be really pissed if they found out im having something with a Noxian. But she is so innocent... I just HAD to seduce her.' _

Just like the girl that was sleeping next to her.

Ahri came to the conclusion that this situation had become somehow more complex than she might have thought. Well Riven was on a vacation at home in Noxus, so she would'nt be here the next days, which saved the fox from giving awkward explanations to this situation.

_'First I have to find out how long I have to keep Jinx... I better go to Gragas' and hope that I find Vi or Cait' _Ahri concluded her thoughts;_ 'actually I'd love to keep her a little longer...'_

As silent as possible Ahri walked out of her apartment, while leaving a note for Jinx:

„I'm out for a short time. Don't do anything stupid and stay here, my dear – Ahri"

* * *

><p><em>Gragas' <em>was the name of the bar said champion opened in the back of the Institute. It was frequently visited by champions and sometimes by summoners. Some time ago there was another bar, „_Chemical Drinks_", but having a bar below the zaunite laboratories was no good idea. Some incident including fire, poisoning and the disgusting dissolvement of a voidling forced Singed to close down his store and join Gragas as a co-worker.

The atmosphere in _Gragas' _was kind of unique. Everyone here could prohably kill everyone else here. The only reason nobody tried was that the barkeeper could do this, too. It was a terrifying balance of threat watered by strong alcohol, nicotine and maybe some fine weeds from the Plague Jungle. Well, no one would actually _kill _someone at the institute. The political consequences would be enormous. But barfights did happen to some degree. Like the one right now. Ahri did no witness the whole fight but apparently Jayce had tried to make a move on Caitlyn.

In front of a really drunk Vi.

The only thing that would have been more suicidal would have been volunteering in Ziggs' laboratory.

Two tables and several chairs were eradicated to dust. Steam was erupting from Vi's gauntlets, while a not so sober Jayce tried to modify his Merkur Hammer, his trademark weapon. Vi was currently held back by Caitlyn, while no one seemed to dare to get close to Jayce. A furious Jayce – Ahri was surprised. This was a rare sigh. The hammer in his hands started to glow in a intensity she had never seen before.

„You fool! You want to kill us all?", a machine-like voice called

Before Jayce could react a mechanical hand knocked him out from behind. Viktor, the Machine Herald, grabbed the falling Hammer-Gun and turned it of. Then he carried the black out drunk „Defender of Tomorrow" out of the bar, mumbling something about a certain „Irrational Fleshling Dumb ass".

Ahri needed some time to understand what had happened right here. Apparently Viktor had saved them all from Jayce. And then he walked of with him. The situation seemed so strange Ahri ordered a drink without a single thought.

Slowly she approached Cait and Vi. Apparently Vi had a lot more drinks than Jayce before, she was sleeping on the floor, mouth wide open, snoring with the volume of an old rusty engine. Caitlyn and Ezreal tried to wake her up – without success. Finally they asked Gragas if he could carry her to her apartment. Ezreal went to fetch Taric somewhere in case Vi needed medical attention, so in the end Ahri and Cait sat alone on the remains of what had been a table before.

„So... what did happen?", Ahri asked awkwardly to break the silence

„Two hextech mechanics starting a fight about some minor tech details while being drunk.", Caitlyn frowned. After a sigh she continued: "They were both pretty drunk and Jayce made me a harmless compliment. You can think what happened next." Ahri nodded. Vi was pretty famous for letting NO ONE near HER sheriff.

„You know what about...?"

„Jinx? Where is she right now?"

„Sleeping safe and sound", Ahri responded,"Although I have no idea what to do now"

„Just keep her from going on rampage", Caitlyn said, "I think we can make a deal: the longer you can keep her from causing mayhem, the better will be the bonus I can bail out for you from the high summoners. They will be pleased to hear Jinx won't be causing trouble again. Wouldn't you like to have some extra vacation? Or a new television orb for your room?"

Stunned by this offer Ahri could only nod in silence. Vacation – what a sweet word. There had been several days before where she had matches from dawn until dusk. Caitlyn could see the look in Ahri's eyes. She knew the fox would accept her offer. Both of them finished their drinks.

"Want another shot? I wouldn't want to leave things up in the air."

"One_ Gragas on the beach_ please."

* * *

><p>-some time later -<p>

Jinx's consciousness slowly returned from the depths of slumber. She had not slept this good since months. But this was not her bed. This one was way to fluffy and soft, with sheets made of red silk. She didn't even know beds as fluffy and soft even existed.

With her eyes still closed she listened into the night. There was no breathing close by so she was probably alone. But she could not hear the sounds of Viktor's laboratory or the noises of Heimerdinger's "Piltover's Customs". So she was neither in the zaunite, nor in the piltover part of the building.

Suddenly she heard heavy steps running past on the hallway. It sounded like someone was carrying something at very high speed. Jinx heard faint voices:

"Hey let me down, you misunderstand something here!" - This was clearly Ezreal.

"No, you must understand that I have to save you from this pervert!"

Even heavier steps were to hear now and the sounds of stones shattering and a deep voice shook the building:

"YOU SHALL BE CRUSHED!"

"FACE THE WIND!"

This was clearly that new guy. Jinx did not remember this name. But the fact his hair looked like a was clearly that new guy. Jinx did not remember his name. But the fact that his hair looked like giant bush - She wondered if Garen would try to hide in it. Also she did recall that he was an Ionian. So she was in the ionian part of the institute now?

And what the hell was Taric doing here?

Jinx got up and looked around. _'What a huuuuuge bedroom!'_ The bed was enormous and big enough for 5 people and contained enough pillows for a giant pillow fight. The closets were made of ebony and were shining in the moonlight. The furniture reminded Jinx of how boring being alone was...

so she decided to spy in every closet till she would find something interesting.

The first one was full of kimonos in various patterns and colours, Jinx found a red one with golden leaves on it, a purple one with silver blossoms and many more. '_So this flat must belong to Ahri!'  
><em>This closet wasn't interesting enough, better try the next one...

The drawers were full of expensive lingerie that exposed more than it disguised. _'Maybe something like that would also suit me...'_Jinx took one of the huge bras, made of red velvet and tried it on- a huge mistake. The cups of the bra were way too big and left a lot of room for big breasts... Too bad, Jinx' boobs were tiny.

_'Violets are blue, _

_Roses are red,_

_Why is my chest_

_As flat as my back?',_ Jinx thought morosely.

Now was not the time to be commiserate about non-existent boobs! The trigger-happy girl went to the next closet and opened the door.  
>This one was every fanboy's dream: A cosplay-closet!<br>Ahri possessed various costumes and Jinx dug into all of them. She found a nurse cosplay... and a few sexy photos of Akali and Ahri playing doctor. Also a brown wig and the costume Ahri wore when she wanted to assume the role of 'Popstar Ahri'... '_wait, what do we have here?'_

The costume hidden in one corner of the closet was a noxian military uniform... but way too erotic to be a uniform with a revealing cleavage, a short miniskirt and highheel boots

_'Would she wear a special outfit for me, too?', _Jinx wondered while she approached the unimposing closet next to the bed.

When she opened one of the drawers a big grin spread on the girl's face.

_'JACKPOT!'_


	4. A new experience

The evening started to affiliate with the night and Ahri went back to her apartment after a long talk with Caitlyn about some rewards, Jinx and how delicious Gragas' drinks were.  
>Maybe she has had a <em>FEW<em> too much because she started to feel a little dizzy and tanked up.  
>The fox was glad that no one knew her filthy little secret- that she almost always got horny after drinking booze. Well, the girl who was waiting in her flat would find out tonight - Ahri had to have sex with someone to get some sleep. She was - as always - veeery underlaid.<p>

"DEMA-_cia :*!"_

_"_Garen, get the HELL out of my potted plant!"

"Demaciaaaa :'("

As Ahri walked past Katarina's flat, the door was pushed open and Garen, kicked out by his beloved one, landed right before her feet, shortly after the door was shut immediately.

"Have you been rejected again, big boy?", the fox giggled.

"I don't understand why she doesn't like my surprises..." Garen sighed.

Ahri decided to end his misery by coming forward with a proposal. The earlier she could get rid of Garen the faster she could have sex with Jinx.

"Maybe you should ask her out the old-fashioned way?"

"And that means...?" The man from Demacia scratched his head unimaginatively.

"Her favourite flowers, a romantic love letter and many nice words you tell her... I bet she is fishing for compliments. If you don't know what to say, ask Ashe for advice, she and Tryndamere have been married for a long time now. She knows how a guy has to propose."

"Thank you a lot, I'm so glad I met you, not Draven!", Garen almost burst in tears as he answered. "I bet he would have advised me to show up in her room, kidnap and rape her!" He blushed.

"Yeah... that sounds like something Draven would do. But don't worry, I know what they desire."

The fox could feel how impatient her body was, craving to fuck someone. But not Garen, there was someone even more covetable waiting in her flat.

"Excuse me please, there is something VERY important that I have to do now."

With these words she rushed away, almost ran to her apartment. An unfilled desire was burning inside her... not acceptable for the mistress of seduction. A picture of a naked, gasping Jinx appeared in Ahri's mind...someone will definitely get laid tonight.

The fox reached her flat and put her key in the keyhole. It was deadly silent... how suspicious. The loose cannon usually made lots of noise destroying various buildings and people.

As Ahri opened the door she was welcomed by a naked Jinx.

Dressed with nothing but a towel and a white strap-on vibrator on her forehead.

"LOOK AT ME, I'M SORAKA!", she yelled.

Ahri's 'Oh-god-why'-face was priceless.

Obviously the thin girl had searched the fox's drawers that were full of various sex toys.  
>"Jinx, my dear... please do me a favour and put that off. You don't even know what to do with this...er... object." She released the leather straps of the toy, took it off and went to her bedroom to stash it back into the closet where it belonged.<p>

"It's already midnight, why are you still awake? And why are you naked?"

-"Because I slept like a dog for many hours! And I used your bathroom to take a hot shower. That really was refreshing. But now I am bursting with energy! Come on, entertain me, I'm bored as hell!" She started jumping up and down in front of Ahri's eyes, like a little excited rubber ball.

"Well, do you have any special wishes for tonight's adventure?" Ahri started fantasising about what she could do with the blue-haired girl when Jinx interrupted her train of thoughts by whispering into her ear: "I want you to use the unicorn thing on me..."

"The... what? You mean one of my strap-ons, right?"

No one but Ahri knew how many toys she possessed but the "Summoner's Sex Shop" made a mint with the fox's orders.  
>"Yes, do it! I once saw Vi using it to make love with Cait and she was almost screaming with lust", Jinx told excited.<p>

"...Why did you see them doing it?"

"I was bored and observed them through a hole in Cait's closet!" Jinx said proudly.

_'What the actual fuck?'_ Ahri shook her head. This girl was just irreformable. Time to exploit this.

Jinx hopped on the bed. The smooth silk of the sheets caressed her pale skin as she laid down and crossed her arms behind her neck to feel more comfortable.

"Why am I the only one that has to be naked? Whenever Vi and Cait do it, they are always undressed. BOTH.", Jinx sulked.

Well, this was unexpected. _'The girl wants to see my body? Well, why not? There is nothing to it. Almost every summoner and champion have had this wish at least once.'_

"Fine, but I will keep my underwear on."

"Lol why? Are you ashamed of being naked?" Jinx laughed.

Ahri blushed a little. "No, I'm NOT embarrassed!"

As proof she stripped out of her dress and exposed her white skin, enormous breasts and long legs. It wouldn't have made any difference if she had been naked- her bra and panties were made of black, limpid lace.

The blue-haired girl couldn't take her eyes of this beautiful body and seemed to start drooling at any moment.

"Do you like what you see?"  
>"Wooooow" was the very intellectual answer that came from the impressed Jinx.<p>

Ahri went to the special closet and opened the supreme drawer.  
><em>'Which one could I use to please her...hmmm...'<em>

The fox had a huge collection of strap-ons, all in different colours, shapes and lengths, some of them were able to vibrate, some of them were soft due to the silicon they were made of, some were glassy or made of plastic.

The fox chose her favourite one- a dark purple, 18 cm long strap-on, made of plastic, that could vibrate. It also contained a small vibro-egg that would please the one who wore it.  
><em>'A good start for someone who has never had a dick inside before.'<em>, she thought to herself.

Ahri approached the girl on the bed with the sex toy in her hand.

"It's tremendous... are you sure it will fit in me?", Jinx asked sceptically as she saw the fake dick in the woman's hands.  
>"I am, don't you trust me? But first of all I have to make sure you are wet enough so that I will cause you no pain.<p>

The fox crawled on her bead, spread Jinx' legs and touched the hot place between them gently. Jinx couldn't do anything but gasp when Ahri's fingers made smacking noises between the girl's legs.

"Hey, you seem to be pretty wet already, don't you? How could that be?" Ahri looked at her slippery fingers with which she just had stroked the girl's most intimate place.

"Maybe it is because... you look so hot and your breasts are sooo big, I wanna bury my face in them!", Jinx slipped out.

Ahri put on the strap-on, set the straps tight and pointed at it with a smirk: "Do you want to suck it? We have to make it slippery before I put it in you." Ahri knelt in front of her victim.

"S-suck on it? But I have never...Well, I'll try my best", the blue-haired girl stuttered as she touched the fake dick.

_'How could I temper it? I guess I'll start by licking' _She let her tongue slip over the toy's tip and made sure, she drooled all over it.  
><em>'Maybe the foxlady would like it if I started sucking?' <em>Jinx' soft lips closed around the hard object and she sucked hard on it, moving her head forward and backward. The awkwardness of the situation made her wet, even if she did not want to admit it. Jinx risked a gaze upwards... Ahri had closed her eyes, her mien showed satisfaction.  
><em>'What a nice show! She is sucking really enthusiastic... maybe she wants the dick inside her strongly?' <em>

"Stop it now, there is another place craving for this dick." With these words Ahri pushed Jinx' head away. "Hmm, what position would be proper for you?", she considered.  
>"Would you be so kind and lay down on your underside?"<br>Jinx followed her instructions.

"Yes... great. And now lift your hips."

"I must do WHAT? That is embarrassing, I don't want to!"

"Don't be so prude, you will like it, I promise." Ahri grabbed her hips and lift them till they were at the same hight as the strap-on.

"I have to warn you... The feeling of something this big inside you may be a bit odd and maybe painful... but only in the beginning. Let me try to please you, if you don't like it, just tell me so and I will stop immediately." After saying this Ahri leaned forwards and kissed Jinx softly on her back.

At this very moment she penetrated the girl very slowly with the toy, the kiss was thought as a distraction.

"Ouch, it hurts!"  
>"Wait a second, you have to accustom to this feeling first. Look, I won't move till you have relaxed a bit."<br>"It feels like you are pinching my organs, how can I relax under this conditions?", Jinx grumbled.

_'She just can't relax, but if she won't remove the tension she will feel nothing but pain... I would love to satisfy my little girl, she is able to let out the cutest sounds I've ever heard... Maybe I can help her with it!_

Ahri's hand wandered down the hips of her victim... right to her most sensitive spot.  
>"Hey, what are you doing THERE? Shouldn't you focus on... Ahh!" Apparently the Fox's fingers had found their destination and started massaging Jinx' soft pink pearl by making small circles with her fingertips. Finally she could feel Jinx' muscles relaxing and started to move her hips slowly.<p>

"At last I got you eased... How do you like the feeling of my dick thrusting inside you slowly and my hand caressing your most sensitive spot?"Ahri giggled.  
>"That's NONE of your business!", the girl wheezed.<p>

"Come on...tell me, or I will stop immediately and your pleasure will end."

_'Could someone please stop her from being mean?' _Jinx had to work up the courage to tell her lover the following words:  
>"I l-like the way you are holding a-and spoiling me, please don't s-stop!"<p>

The blue-haired girl sounded pretty cute for such a little roughneck... Maybe Ahri could increase the rate of cute sounds her victim was producing... As the fox pushed a small button that turned on the vibro-egg that was build in the toy she could feel waves of pleasure flowing through her body.

She was so aroused she couldn't control her actions anymore and started to thrust deeper into Jinx while she was moving her fingers faster and rose the strength of her touch.

"Ahh, Ahri, what the **Gasp** hell are you doing?"  
>But the fox couldn't hear her not any longer due to the arousal that was almost burning her mind.<p>

_'Could that really be? Could Ahri really be this aroused just by getting me laid?' _Then Jinx recognized that the toy was vibrating.  
><em>'She is this horny due to that thing? Ha, I bet I can make her become even more aroused with my voice!' <em>

It was time to let her voice out- and it really worked. As the blue-haired girl moaned fevered she got Ahri thrilled more... What caused Ahri to move her fingers faster...  
>Suddenly Jinx had the same feeling like the one she had in the afternoon when Ahri was licking and fingering her at the same time. The girl was already at her limit, transparent liquid that came out of her warm hole was running down her thin legs. She came with a loud moan ... but the fox was merciless.<br>"I'm not finished with you!" She gasped as she thrust deep into her victim one last time before she also reached the climax. The toy quit vibrating since it was designed to stop when the porter came.

Ahri could pull the strap-on out of Jinx before the two girls collapsed on the soft bed.

"That was great, you did a good job being my lover.", the fox purred.

"You are still damn heavy...but also soft. Your boobs feel nice on my back. "

"How do you feel? Did you like this way of doing IT?"

Although she felt a little bit sore down there the girl wouldn't complain.

"It was a new experience for me... I'll have you know that I like everything you do.", she whispered embarrassed.

"I thought as much! I have a lot of free time tomorrow, maybe we could do it again?"

Jinx blushed when she heard the offer.

"You can bet your bottom dollar!"

Ahri left the girl's back and rolled to her side of the bed covering herself and Jinx with the huge blanket.  
>"Good night, my dear", she whispered as she close her eyes and directly doze off.<p>

"...Ahri?" No answer.

"Foxlady?" Still no reply.

'She_ looks beautiful being asleep... Maybe I could... If no one's watching...'_

Jinx leaned forward and quickly gave the fox a peck on her soft cheek.

_'Yes... I did it!' _

She fell asleep with a big smile on her lips, still flushed because of this awkward action.

Everything was quiet in the apartment... The girls were sound asleep.

But none of them knew that they were being watched. A small black sphere hovered in the upper left corner of the room and transmitted everything that happened to its master. After the two exhausted girls drifted off, the orb vanished in a silent _*plop*_


	5. Peeping, Mornings & Tentacles (& Draven)

Darkness had fallen on the Institute of War.

There was rarely a person to be seen on the hallways. Some champions, like Heimerdinger, worked through the night. But apart from these eager workers no one was to be seen. Of course there were Nocturnal residents living here but spotting them was kind of a challenge. And there were some people that had some special business going on that could be only done at a late hour like this – like a certain mage peeping on Ahri for example.

Syndra spotted the fox when she was rushing home from _Gragas' - _And the Dark Sovereign knew there was only one thing that could make Ahri run like this: Someone very important must be waiting at her apartment. It couldn't be Riven, since she was in Noxus right now. Driven by curiosity the mage summoned a tiny sphere that followed the fox home.

"LOOK AT ME, I'M SORAKA!" - Jinx's voice boomed through the mind of the dark mage. With an annoyed frown Syndra turned the transmission volume down.

The Loose Cannon naked in Ahri's apartment? She didn't see that coming. But apparently this was going to be quite a show. Syndra laid down on her bed and closed her eyes focusing on her magic. Slowly her mind faded away from her body and wandered towards the black sphere located in Ahri's bedroom. No one could see or touch her although she was standing right next to the two girls, which was a little trick the magician was very proud of. Since no one ever dared to get close to her she had been lonely most of the time at the institute. And even if people were around her they were always acting fearful and unnatural. Weak fools. Little did they know that Syndra could have stood right behind them without even knowing.

The Dark Sovereign's spiritual body floated in the air, watching the two girls on the bed. Peeping on Ahri was always worth a shot, so this wasn't Syndra's first time here.

The tension that was in the air.

The two naked girls on the bed.

Their moans and voices.

Their sweating bodies.

Their minds blinded by lust.

Syndra took it all in. She couldn't stop herself from being aroused from this scene. Slowly her hands wandered along her ghostly body, started caressing her soft breasts...this was better than all the porn vids she has seen the entire last week . She moved closer to the bed. Now the woman could feel the heavy breathing of the girls on her skin. Syndra closed her eyes. This was just too good! Her hands moved toward the spot between her legs. Her body had reacted to the visual stimulation that was kindly placed at the disposal by these two protagonists which means she was already soaking wet.

Meanwhile Ahri was going on a rampage of lust. Aroused Syndra watched how the fox pushed the girl towards her climax with no mercy. She closed her eyes while a well-known pressure was building up between her legs. Since the dark magician was extremely aroused by watching this scene it was sure she wouldn't last long- how unusual!

She damped her forefinger and middle finger a bit and started making small circles around her clit... what a satisfying feeling!

Her legs were shivering, sweat was running down her breasts and moans came from her mouth.

Her orgasm came hard and suddenly, it was a huge salvation for the magician that was almost unconscious due to her pent-up lust.

The fox and the loose cannon were also finished, Syndra watched them while she was breathing heavily... "_Will there be a second round?" _The magician would approve another situation to peep on and masturbate to. No, they were just talking and the fox suddenly fell asleep. How disappointing...Syndra wanted to turn away when she suddenly noticed Jinx leaning forward to Ahri's face. _"What is that girl doing?" _Then she saw Jinx' lips touching the fox's cheek. A kiss!

Syndra rushed back to her body. She should not have watched this. She felt incredibly guilty for peeping on that last intimate moment between Jinx and Ahri. As she returned to her body the dark sovereign stood up. Why did this have to happen now? She had been peeping on the fox since she had joined the league, but usually everything that happened inside Ahri's bedroom was just the result of human minds blinded by lust. But it was not _love._

One could be surprised how this topic did bother the dark mage so much. The explanation was quite simple. If you live alone since a very young age and every other being runs away in fear or tries to kill or seal you when you get close – well you could say that this was a very lonely life.

Also Syndra loved to read. In the past she had read everything, due to the free time she had. Scientific journals, works on arcane magic and her favourite: romantic, corny love stories.

When she was younger she always imagined her prince in shining armour coming for her. But with time she had to realize that most of these "princes" in the world were weak imbeciles wrapped into a tin can. Especially their weakness was just laughable

The only real reason she joined the league was to have people surrounding her that were not running in fear or break into pieces as soon as they were touched by the magician's spheres. Sure she also wanted to use the field of justice as a testing and training ground for her powers but the real reason behind her joining the League of Legends was her loneliness. And there was this one awesome, strong, good looking, Ionia-hating and... totally out of her reach person. Literally.

No one knew where the master of shadows lived inside the league. Syndra tried to track him down, but it did not work out. _Probably he thinks I'm a stalking creep now, s_he thought. Then it hit her. There was only one person that knew everything about men. A horrible thought came into her mind,: She had to ask Ahri. Although she had no idea how to act now that she peeped on her for months. Also she had never really spoken with the fox before. Speaking with people was... strange. Usually they were running in fear or trying to kill her – two things that did not leave much room for conversation. Even the summoners communicated with her per written arcane messages - like the one that was coming in right now.

It was a message for all those that were still awake:

"_Dear champions and summoners,-stop-_

_A new comrade is joining you tomorrow -stop-_

_Jinx, the loose cannon, has been chosen as his traditional tourguide -stop-_

_Someone just tell her -stop-_

_The tour starts before breakfast in front of the main gates -stop-_

_Greetings, High Summoner Zenon -stop-_

_Ps.: Other female champions are not allowed to get close to the tentacles without authorisation -stop- Especially not YOU Sarah Fortune! -stop-_

Well now she had an excuse to get into the fox's bedroom tomorrow. Syndra took one of her favourite books from the shelf and went back to bed. The magician was not in the mood for a romantic love story now, so she took a recent publication of a high summoner:

_ELO-Hell - Truth or the excuse of living incompetence?_

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>A strange sound that sounded remotely like a rooster was heard in the Institute of War. In the earlier days there were multiple farms next to the League that provided them with food and supplies. And every morning started with the traditional morning call of a certain bird. This worked out until the Zaunite Laboratory Incident #467. Since then every morning was greeted by a giant, four-headed mutant bird- two hours later than sunrise, since four heads needed some time to wake up.<p>

But most of the champions were used to the strange wake-up call anyway. Jinx slowly arose from the depths of slumber. She had a very strange dream about strange singing people in a forest talking to a fox – or finding out what it would answer. Really strange. Jinx tried to move – but she couldn't!

She was trapped into a cocoon of white fluffiness. Ahri was pretty clingy when she was sleeping – she had wrapped all her tails around the loose cannon. Although Jinx really liked the fluffiness and the sweet fragrance of the fur she really had to get up now. The loose cannon tried to slip out of Ahris grasp without waking her up. But apparently a sleeping Ahri did not like it when her "victim" tried to escape. The fox wrapped her arm and tails even more tightly around the slender girl.

_Whoa this is harder than Piltover prison, _Jinx thought,_ But I have to go to the toilet so hard right now..._

She had to admit that this was harder than every jail outbreak she had done so far. Moving even more cautious slowly she tried to slip out without waking the fox. No easy task, especially when her full bladder was fuelling her usual hyperactivity.

After some painful long minutes Jinx was standing next to her bed., she somehow managed Ahri to hug a long pillow now. _Wow and this without waking her up..._

_**BÄM**_

With a loud, earth-shattering and exploding sound the door burst open. Ahri fell out of the bed, startled by the sudden noise. Syndra floated into the room accompanied by three dark spheres circling around her upper body. The urge of shooting the newcomer into Swiss cheese was quickly swept away by the urge of finding a toilet. Much to Syndra's surprise the loose cannon ignored her and vanished to the door on her right.

The dark mage faced Ahri. As sweet the fox may have looked while sleeping – nothing of that was to be seen now. Her tails and fur were standing right up and in her eyes the pure intent of death and murder was to be seen. Foxfire was spreading on the floor, closing in on the dark sovereign, who summoned black spheres to keep the mystical flames away. This Ahri was not the famed seducing beauty of the League. This was a savage monster forcefully pulled from the cover of sleep. The fox's blue orb crashed against three of Syndra's spheres.

The fire was spreading and started to engulf now the fox itself. Syndra had never seen that before but prepared to shut down the fox in a pre-emptive strike. Who could have known that Ahri was so grumpy in the mornings?

Right the moment before the two magicians unleashed their devastating mayhem of arcane power onto each other Jinx came out of the bathroom. The blue-haired girl was no good in understanding situations. But she sure had quick reactions. Vi might have taken Pow-Pow and Fishbones as well as her flame chompers, but in her outfit she had still hidden her ZAP-Gun. Faster than the eye could see Jinx jumped towards her clothes on the floor and loaded her weapon. Before the two women could have reacted they were struck by a low charged bolt of electricity. Foxfire and spheres vanished as the two dropped onto the floor. _Shiiiiit Ahri is going to be angry now that I shot her...and who is that bondage lady?_

Slowly both of them regained their consciousness. An awkward silence filled the room. Syndra looked kind of shocked while Ahri looked like she just woke up. Without a word Syndra gave Jinx the message from the high summoners.

"You have 15 minutes to get to the gates.", Syndra said bluntly. She had never been in a situation like this before, so she had no idea what to say,"Feel honoured that I have given you this message..."

"Yeah yeah... so I am the guide for Vel'koz now?",

"Well, yeah..."

Jinx mood bettered sightly,"Yay! I even volunteered for that. He looks so AWESOME with that eye! And that laser! So cooooooooooool! I'll be back soon."

The loose cannon took on her outfit, gave Ahri a hug and ran towards the main gates. The fox was till half asleep, trying to grasp the situation. Then her eyes shot open. Her little Jinx and that tentacle monster... what unthinkable hentai-horror might happen to her beloved troublemaker?

Ahri tried to run after Jinx but Syndra held her back .

"It's ok,Vel is no perverted monster, he has manners... kind of.", Syndra explained to Ahri," They chose Jinx because she was the only one available that wouldn't bring the Eye of the void onto lewd thoughts."

Ahri reminded herself to beat the living hell out of the next high summoner that crossed her path. How did they come to THAT conclusion?

"So and what is your business here? This is the first time you took your body with you when visiting me..."

It took Syndra a second to full grasp the meaning of these words. Then her face turned into a very deep shade of red.

"Oh you didn't know I could see you? Well it's a really nice trick you have there...almost as nice as your naked body and the things you do... I have seen you. Every. Single. Time."

The dark mage tried to hold a stoic expression, but the spheres behind her gave away the state of her mind. They were speeding around the room in a chaotic formation. Syndra was looking at her feet, trying to find the right words while a very amused Ahri teased her even more:

"You know I really like it when you make these sounds when you are about to..."

"Ijustneedyourhelp!", the words bursted out of Syndra. She couldn't not endure the taught of Ahri watching every moment of her pleasure.

"Help you?", the fox raised an eyebrow, "How could the mighty dark sovereign need help from a simple fox?"

Slowly and a bit ashamed Syndra told the fox about her crush on Zed. When she finished her explanations Ahri laughed: "Awww how cute. The dark and mighty mage is to scared to ask a guy out. Well I help you. But under one condition."

Syndra raised her head again: "A condition?"

"Say "_please"" _

Syndra was shocked. Her already shattered pride was now kicked into tiny pieces. No one had ever dared to ask her this. But she had no other chance to get close to her crush. Defeated Syndra looked down to her feet again. She could not remember when she said this word the last time.

"Please?"

"Well that was easier than I thought.", the fox was almost disappointed. She had expected a good show out of this. "Well then, follow me."

* * *

><p>Jinx was walking down the noxian hallway. Next to her a giant eyeball with tentacles floated along.<p>

"Sensing change in cultural architecture and decorations." The creature had no apparent mouth but its voice was heard loud and clear.

"Yeah that's the noxian part. They are very serious about some stuff... not even funny at all. Except for that Draven maybe.", Jinx explained

"What is a Draven?", Vel'Koz asked

"Draven is Draven. Duh. And don't say the name so often or he will appear."

"New information saved. New species discovered. Require sample for experimentation"

"What do you need?", Jinx asked curious.

"Lead me to that Draven please."

Without a single word Jinx pointed on a certain door.

"Thank you for your contribution. I will require a minimal amount of time."

Vel'koz disintegrated the door with his laser and vanished in Draven's vast apartment. Jinx started giggling. She knew Draven was taking bath and admiring himself in the mirror – like he always did before breakfast.

At the other end of the hallway Jinx saw Garen hiding in a small potted plant. How did he do it? That little bush was only half his size but still hid him completely. That sneaky little bastard. Apparently he was waiting for something. Jinx wanted to ask him, but as soon as she moved she heard Draven screaming like a little girl. A split-second later she saw the noxian running out of his door. Stark naked.

"MONSTER! IT ATE MY UNDERWEAR!"

Panicked he ran right into the direction of the demacian wing. Still stark naked. With all the present women staring at his well-shaped ass.

Vel'koz came back one the hallway. In his giant eyeball Jinx could see a hint of disgust.

"For the first time of my existence I regret taking a sample."

Apparently even the void could not handle Draven.

Vel'koz continued his tour with Jinx. At the end of the hallway the met Katarina and her sister. Before Jinx could greet them, Garen jumped out of his bush, carrying a bouquet of flowers that was as big as his usual sword. The flowers looked fresh and rare... If he had stolen them from Zyra's garden, the flower-lady would be very pissed off.

"DEMACI- eh – would you go on a date with me?"

Jinx almost expected the sinister blade would turn the young man into kebab. But she didn't. Katarina turned red and tried to shunpo away – only to be caught by a tentacle of Vel'koz.

"Human mating ritual detected. Reaction not productive." With this words the eye of the void pushed the assassin into Garen's arms. "Please proceed with the ritual. Have a nice day."

The man from Demacia offered his beloved Katarina his arm and lead her to the dining halls, where he could eat breakfast together with the girl.

"Sooo... do you have any plans for today, Miss Du Couteau?"  
>She blushed. "N-no... But we could do something...together...if you want?"<br>"Well we could do all that normal stuff like eating dinner and going to the theatre... or we go into the training halls and spar until nightfall." Garen knew that the assassin was quite a show of when it came to her fighting skills... although her job didn't give her many opportunities to do so.  
>The girl's eyes were shining. "I would love that!"<p>

Meanwhile Jinx had some vague idea how the sparring would probably end... in an organisation of warriors like the League love and battle were always not far apart.

The two walked into the dining hall, followed by Vel'Koz wearing a giant monocle on his eye writing down all aspects of that "mating ritual" and by Jinx who was bored and hungry at the same time. Certainly Ahri was already there, and the blue-haired girl was already looking forwards to eat breakfast with the fox and doing amusing things with her afterwards.


End file.
